1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental cleansing and stain prevention. Specifically, the present invention is a dental cleanser and stain prevention apparatus. The apparatus includes a convenient ready-to-use form of dentifrice or other similar cleansing compound. The apparatus also serves to prevent dental stains through easy transport and access to cleanser while traveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various other means by which individuals may clean their teeth. In the prior art, there are other apparatus designed for the purpose of cleansing or whitening individual's teeth. The oldest type of dental cleansing apparatus are brushes. Over time, brushes came to be used primarily in conjunction with dentifrice.
The vast majority of dental cleansing apparatus are designed for consistent home use. For example, brushes are often large enough to fit conveniently within a fully clenched hand and have bristles exposed to the open air. Similarly, conscientious purchasers of dentifrice utilize containers that are several inches in length and more than one or two inches in diameter. These large brushes and dentifrice containers serve to allow a user numerous uses before the brush is degraded to a substantial degree and before an individual need purchase additional dentifrice.
Various other means have also been created, including dental whitening fluids and application means. Individuals have long used toothpicks to remove stubborn food in an effort to quickly clean the teeth and remove stubborn unsightly remaining food parties after a meal. Various types of “mouthwash” have also been created to clean the mouth or freshen breath.
Portable dental freshening and cleansing means are desired by the public and are becoming more common. Small articles capable of cleaning or freshening the individual's breath are increasingly popular. For example, “portable” mouthwash concentrated strips have become popular among those who are concerned about dental freshness. Similarly, chewing breath-freshening gum has been popular for several years.
Gum products have also tried to capitalize on the desire to actually clean teeth on the go. Most modern chewing gum manufacturers market at least one significant line of chewing gum as “whitening” or “dental cleansing” gums. Recent television commercials include claims that chewing gum after meals reduces cavities. Other products make similar claims. While these claims may be true, cleansing the teeth with products designed specifically to clean the teeth, rather than products primarily designed to freshen breath or provide sugar as a candy are substantially more effective.
Modern society, especially working professionals and other individuals who care about their appearance and dental health, is an increasingly a mobile society. Unfortunately, the typical full-size brush and dentifrice containers are not convenient for a user to take with them when they are on-the-go. Similarly, the dental freshening products and chewing gums most often provide little or no actual cleansing of the visible front portion teeth. Instead, they freshen breath and remove excess particles from only the back, less visible portion of the teeth where the gum or product is actually chewed.
Individuals desire the ability to take dental cleaning products with them for use a single time or a few times in a convenient, small package. Individuals also desire that the products actually clean the teeth and prevent dental stains from occurring.
Some prior art inventions attempt to provide suitable portable dental cleansers. However, these inventions fail in many respects. Most prior art inventions are bulky, complicated to use or are not suited to single, disposable use that are convenient and do not require the need to visit a restroom. Some of the relevant prior art contains glass portions, unsuitable for transport in a purse or glove compartment. Other prior art provides similar functionality, but does not provide for the maintenance of the dentifrice separate from the applicator until such time as the cleanser apparatus is to be used.
For these reasons, there exists in the prior art a need for a compact, ready-to-use dental cleanser and stain prevention apparatus that possibly may not contain harsh chemical whitening ingredients. There is also a need for such apparatus to maintain the dental cleanser conveniently on, and accessible or dispensable from the apparatus separately from the air and debris prior to use and to maintain the dental cleanser free of contact with outside air which may dry or evaporate or possibly contaminate the cleanser.
There is also a need for a compact, ready-to-use dental cleanser and stain prevention apparatus that may be used several times. In the course of multiple uses, there may be a need to provide a means by which the brush may be cleaned on-the-go. There is further a need for the apparatus to maintain the dental cleanser and the brush separate from each other until use. In an alternative embodiment the dental cleanser, a brush cleanser and the brush are separate from each other until use. These and other needs are addressed by the present invention.